The present invention relates to a pyrolysis system which has been specifically designed for the pyrolysis of tires, which system is provided with cleaning means and means for automatically reviving combustion.
As is known worn tire carcass material can be burnt to provide useful power, for example in the form of pressurized hot steam.
To the end large size burning systems have been already designed which, because of the large size and weight of the main components thereof, must be constructed in situ and in which the problems of reviving combustion and removing the steel cords included in the tires being burnt have been solved by mounting the tire combustion chamber, essentially consisting of a cylindrical drum, on a rotating supporting system, able of rotating about a near horizontal axis which substantially coincides with the geometrical axis of the combustion chamber.
A rotating combustion chamber having a very great size and weight, however, requires very complex and expensive driving means, as well as thermal insulation means, and, because of these reasons, the duration of these rotating chambers is rather short.
Stationary combustion chamber systems are also known which, however, are affected by further drawbacks, the most important of which are that the combustion can be hardly revived and that the metal waste cord included in the modern tires can be hardly removed from the carcass material being burnt.